theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eternity Series (Film Franchise)
} The Eternity Series } Film Series Information Genre Supernatural Drama Horror Fantasy Created By Cameron Henderson Starring Cameron Henderson Grace Gealey Lilith Northman Enrique Costallo Michelle Byrne Richelle Smith Dominique Washington Lenora Hastings Melissa Terren Diana Suarez Composer James Howard No. of Films 10 Executive Producers Cameron Henderson Julie Plec Original Channel HBO The Eternity Series is a ten film installment based on the secular and terminating fulminations regarding the two original immortals and fraternal twins Eric and Laila whom have since abdicated the supernatural dominion of their former residence in order to numerate anew within the bountiful and liberating gratification of Los Angeles, California which was once their prominent and accumulating retribution based on the several oscillations that the original congregation was primarily responsible for eradicating due to the severe inclination that impending and previous consolidation has ensured the perseverance of adoration and subliminal calculations whom could begin to percolate the sufficient and efficient matriculation regarding the similar liberation as Eric and Laila have sustained the numerous fallacies regarding the beneficence which has become the required objective to convert upon since their formidable and erroneous liberation. Series Synopsis Due to horrendous and gratified stimulations, decades has progressed since the original congregation of immortals have been intact with their common and detrimental fulminations in order to transgress against formidable and everlasting conditions. In order to render their informidable aggregation from enduring centuries of endless confrontations, each original immortal has decided to severe their ties with each other based on implementation of adoration instead of internal guilt and aguish that could determine the upcoming matriculation that is bound towards evidential and liable negligence for the other. As ten years has progressed within their bountiful numeration, devastating eras and temptations has become erroneous to comprehend or understand as the original congregation's last deprivation was classified as eradicating their vampire of their incongruent sire line. Supplemental orchestration are becoming consolidated with definite and orchestrated formalities that has protected the grievances of tragic predilections such as conforming to the social manifestation of modern life and vindicated from previous exigencies which has laid neutral to accumulating and innovative desolations terminations as Eric and Laila have positioned their idealic subordinations within the numerical and incidental municipal of gratuitous seclusions. In order to formulate the obligated and efficient retribution among the cordial and illuminated postulations since their abdication from their siblings, Eric has become confined within the psychological oscillation of negating to vindicate the essential adoration once established as Laila endures the primary objective that consists of stimulating the percolated ramifications which was ascended through her brother from the decades that were ruminated while desiccated upon the erroneous and horrendous negation due to internal and quintessential matriculations. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Grace Gealey as Laila Lilith Northman as Cassandra Enrique Costallo as Corban Michelle Byrne as Dahlia Richelle Smith as Freya Dominique Washington as Gaige Lenora Hastings as Gwendoline Melissa Terren as Keira Diana Suarez as Lana de Leon Messina Henderson as Linnea Sincere Lopes as Meadow Beaumont Devereux as Pierre Emily Graham as Quinn Olivia Vasquez as Shanya Constance Shaw as Tatum Supporting Cast Beatrice Williams as Amity Denson Wolfe as Brice Serene St. John as Cadence Zoe Stephens as Grace Amour Evans as Inaya Zeke Carter as Jude Michael Young as Kyan Hunter Martinez as Legend Kelli Hunter as Luna Justice Adams as Malia Amy Sullivan as Naomi Miranda Grant as Raya Entice Freeman as Vaughn John Palmer as Weston Erica Daniels as Xylene Camryn Armstrong as Yolanda Series Productions As the terminal and cordial benediction was notified that the original script administered to the executive producers were bound with everlasting and postulated acknowledgement, Warner Bros. Television whom is in association with HBO Productions and Alloy Entertainment have become ruminated to begin vindicating for the specific individuals within Atlanta, Georgia whom would have the required and obligated stimulations to emulate the characters established for this detailed and ruminated franchise as the several ordinations have ensured the formidable compilation of desired ramifications and the entire negation which could stimulate the psychological matriculation whom could begin to comprehend the sufficient amount based on the several indications as African-American and Caucasian males/females would be required for each of the jubilated roles created through the executive producers and the creator of the film franchise. Filming Location The Eternity Series began filming within numerous of vindicated dominions and cities such as Los Angeles, California and Atlanta, Georgia in order to ruminate the distinctive surroundings which would vindicate the terminal and erroneous compilated of horrendous and nefarious oscillations as the executive producers indicated that before the series is administered to the audience, the specific type of thorough vindications were required to acquire as the external viewers would become stimulated towards authenticity and fictional benedictions regarding the existence of Eric and Laila's impending supernatural dominion. Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Undead Category:Objects Category:Events Category:Enchanted Objects